18 and Pregnant
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: Based on these set of movie posters: /ArSug ECAAAFOHK.jpg:large /AqN8X5OCQAA4TB6.jpg:large This story contains MPreg, I'm not a big fan of it myself, so for the sake of me and any people that don't like it, this is a universe where anyone can get the gift of life. *HA*
1. Chapter 1: Wednesdays

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry smiled up at the fourteen-year-older woman. She had just finished interviewing Harry's band, White Eskimo, consisting of Josh Clarke on guitar, Sam Greenwood on bass, Alex Lewis drums, and Harry as the lead singer. White Eskimo had originally been a wedding band, and a school dance band, then the band started booking clubs, and quickly became popular with producers. Once they had made a demo it had been shown to non other than Simon Cowel. He immediately became interested when he saw Harry, the rest of his band not mattering at all to him, but understood that Harry wouldn't continue with out his band mates. And then history was made, as it usually was when Simon was helping them out.

So Here Harry sat with the interviewer, and his girlfriend, Caroline Flack. She smiled sadly, but kindly at the young man, Harry Styles who was smiling the dopey smile he got whenever he was around Caroline. Harry didn't even notice Caroline's mood, her behavior, how her air had changed.

"Harry," Caroline began. She had brought Harry to her dressing room after the interview with his band, his band had been used to his disappearance, knowing Harry was in the woman's dressing room. He'd been inside it enough to make Harry anxious because of how many times they had involved themselves in the intimate pleasures inside of the room.

"Caroline," Harry responded, pursing his lips. He had fallen for the woman for many different reasons that it would but too long a list for him to just list in his head. One of the reasons he had fallen for the woman for how blunt she was, she would never beat around the bush with whatever she wanted. But at this moment, he was becoming anxious.

"Harold," Harry gulped at his full first name, "I think it's time we went our separate ways. We want different things in life right now. I want to get married and have children, and you're only eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you. You don't need to be having children right now, especially since you know that I can't give birth, I don't want you having to have children until you're a proper age, and your career has died down."

Harry's green eyes bore into Caroline's eyes a small giggle slipping from his lips. It was a reaction he couldn't help during tense situations, and he was hoping Caroline was completely joking. But the woman continued to watch him, tilting her head and cocked up a perfectly groomed eyebrow. A small, desperate, frown formed on Harry's face, and looked down to his lap, biting hard on his lips.

"Alright… I… Understand… You want to settle down, and I still want to be out in the world, and mess around," Harry said releasing a shaky breath, gripping his pants.

"Harry…" Caroline sighed watching Harry try to work through the pain he was experiencing.

"What?" Harry whined out gripping his hair now, trying to keep himself under control until he was away from Caroline.

"Make sure to wear a condom, you're young, you're very fertile at this age, we don't want you ruining your career with an accident," Caroline chuckled standing up to hug Harry.

Harry stood up, but before the woman could hug him, he turned away from her and walked towards the door, opening it slowly.

"It's very considerate of you to break up with me after I've fallen in love with you," Harry growled, and slammed the door behind himself.

He trotted out of the studio quickly, gripping his dog tags through his shirt and buckled over to his knees on the sidewalk when he was free of the confinements of the building. He breathed out hard, wheezing out, trying to keep his emotions in check, he couldn't afford to break down now, not when he had almost the whole world watching his every move.

A loud ringing and vibrating in his pocket went off causing Harry to leap up from the ground. He shivered as he pulled his phone out, getting back up to his feet. He looked down at the caller ID and sighed out, putting it to his ear. It was his roommate Ed calling him. Obviously his band mates were off at a party or a club, or something of the sort, and didn't care what was really taking Harry so long.

"Hello?" Harry answered, still trying to keep composed.

"Harry!" Ed said excitedly, but heard Harry's tone of voice, "Are you alright? You sound horrid."

"Oh, thanks Ed. I'm fine. Caroline just dumped me," Harry croaked out looking up to watch the world. He watched pregnant women with their significant other, pregnant father's with their own significant others.

"Well, I know just the right cure!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, "We're going to a club, and we're going to find you some pussy!"

"It's like the entire bloody world is showing off what I could have been having with Caroline," Harry sighed out bitterly.

Ed sighed out, wishing that Harry would drop it, but he understood that Harry couldn't get over someone he had fallen in love with fully and then was dumped just the day after his realization.

"And what could you have had with Caroline that the whole world is mocking you with?" Ed humored Harry.

"Babies, marriage, settling down. That's what she wants, but she thinks because I'm only eighteen I'm too young to have that with her," Harry sighed out, rubbing his forehead, "I think she might have been cheating on me… I think."

"Harry… How could you have had children with her when she's not able to have kids?" Ed asked with a soft sigh.

"I can have kids Ed. I was whiling to give her kids. Ed I love her so much, I wanted to give her everything!" Harry sobbed out into the phone, leaning against the wall of the building trying to hide his tears.

"Harry, she did you a bloody favor! You are way too young to be carrying a child! You have your whole career ahead of you Harry, you can't even be thinking about trying to get pregnant. And if you do, you can't expect Caroline to want your baby, because obviously it wouldn't be from one of her eggs.

And what if she is cheating on you Harry? Then what? You got yourself pregnant for her and then she happens to be with someone else. She will not adopt your damn baby Harry. So you'll be stuck with me, and I don't want to raise your damned baby. So drop it. Forget about wanting to give her everything she wants, that's how you get stuck in her trap, alright?" Ed lectured into the phone, as he paced around their flat, "Alright?" Ed needed to have Harry answer him, or else he knew Harry would completely disregard everything he said.

"Alright!" Harry groaned out into the phone, tugging at his hair.

"Look… Harry… Come home and we'll get ourselves ready and go hit that club that just opened. I heard there's going to be super model's there," Ed said in an encouraging voice.

"Super models could be fun… With all the self hate sex that they have," Harry laughed stretching his body out, "What kind of club opens on a Wednesday? I can't believe you're dragging me to a club on a Wednesday, obviously you are very hopeful on me getting laid." At this point Harry started walking down the maze-like streets of London towards the flat that he shared with Ed.

"I don't know, the best kind of club?" Ed laughed, "And yes, you figured out my evil plot, I'm trying to get you laid."

"Alright, I'm back at the flat, bye," Harry huffed out with a laugh into the phone, ending the call.

Harry turned to look around the fast paced city. He stared at the different couples before finally going up the stairs of the apartment to his flat. His complex was squeezed in the middle of two larger buildings, right smack dab in the middle of London. Harry unlocked the door, and made his way through the flat, not thinking about calling out to Ed, or slamming the door shut to announce his arrival. Quickly, Harry went into his room dressing himself in a Ramones shirt, saggy black skinny jeans, and scuffed up shoes. He then sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Ed.

"Holy fuck! I didn't see you or hear you come in!" Ed screeched out, "Well… Looks like you're ready… Lets go!" Ed clapped his hands to encourage Harry to get up, but finally grabbed Harry's wrists, tugging the brunette up from the couch.

Harry laughed and followed Ed out of the flat. Harry let the man lead him through the streets of London, thinking that the club was blocks away, when in reality it was actually just down the street. The club had a group of paparazzi standing outside of it, snapping pictures of the celebrities that were let in. On the other side of the bouncer was a long line of good-looking men and women trying to get inside to get a taste of the good life.

Harry and Ed walked up to the bouncer, the bouncer had gauged who was let in by how many picture's were taken of the people trying to get in, and how much he had seen the people in magazines, on television, or otherwise. They were let in with out a fuss and walked onto the first story balcony. Harry went straight to the bar, ordering three drinks, having the first and second quickly before he started sipping on his third.

"Wow! Slow down Styles, we just got here!" Ed yelled over the music, laughing, ordering himself a drink.

"I just got dumped! I'm getting drunk had having meaningless sex with the first person that dances with me!" Harry yelled laughing, finishing his third drink and taking the two shot's Ed had bought for himself. "You're buying my drinks too by the way!" Harry laughed more, already sloshed beyond repair.

Harry moved down the stairs, gripping the railing as he went down, trying not to fall, or stumble, to the second floor. The second floor had a stage, and a dance floor. Around the edges were booths like on the first floor. The stage had three different DJ's working at once, working with each other to make the music as smooth as possible.

Harry jumped into the crowed and began writing with the bodies, dancing with the fast music as best as he could in his drunken state. He had women and men dancing around him, not that Harry minded, the perfect person would come and dance with him when it was time for Harry to get sexed up.

He felt someone press up against his body, obviously a male, since the chest against his back was flat, and the slightly hard member pressing against his ass, and the large hands gripping his too small hips. One of the male's hands began moving up his too long torso, playing with Harry's nipples, which in turned caused Harry to grind back against the man, starting their fore play dance.

Harry leaned back a bit more into the man, reaching his hand up to pull the man's head down over his shoulder slightly, pressing his lips against the other's, kissing him hard and sensually. His other hand gripped the male's hand that was on his hip. The dark skinned man ground into Harry's ass as encouragement to continue his sensual movements. The male was slightly unshaven, and his hair was up in a coif.

"Model?" Harry asked, panting out against the male's lips.

"Yes, and you're from White Eskimo?" The man replied rhetorically, continuing to rock his hips against Harry's, who was rocking back hard.

"Where shall we do this?" Harry asked against the man's lips.

"Flats? Mine is a couple blocks."

"Then we shall run to mine, it's down the street," Harry grunted against the model's lips.

The model pulled away from Harry, allowing their now buzzing bodies to calm themselves down for a moment. The model grabbed Harry's hand pulling him up the stairs and out of the club. Once they were released out into the cold London air, the paparazzi having disappeared since they planned on coming back when the club planned on closing. Harry continued the running, keeping his hand in the model's as he led him down the street to his flat.

The night sky and the dark shadows hid what the model really looked like, not that Harry minded, wanting meaningless sex, and if he knew who he was about to get plowed by it might make it more meaningful, and he would probably be haunted and shamed by remembering the faces.

He skidded to a stop when he reached his flat building, rushing up the slightly dark stairwell, to his flat door, unlocking it, a feet he didn't know how he accomplished due to his drunken state, and threw the door open, about to turn a light on when his mouth was captured by the model's.

The model had shut and locked the door, and was now leading Harry to the couch, kissing him senselessly. A small cry came from Harry as he fell over the arm of the couch, but crawled back until they were both on the couch lengthwise. They continued to kiss each other and rocked against each other.

Soon their clothes were flying off around the living room and the mystery man began preparing Harry for the on coming plow that they both knew would last for hours. The man didn't bother to put on a condom, although his own drunken state made him forget that he should have probably put one on.

It was one quick movement for the model, once he was satisfied with how spread out Harry was, and one loud cry from Harry as he felt himself being filled up, almost like he was being split in half. The couch began creaking under their weight as they began moving with each other. Each thrust causing Harry to be louder. The couch creaked, the floor creaked, and as the decibels of the noise of the couch and floor rose, so did their own moans, and the echo's throughout the flat.

The two boys continued down this path, not stopping to rest after one of them climaxed, or after they climaxed together during their sexcapades. They changed positions after every climax, changing how Harry was being plowed into. They continued these actions until very late into the night.

Once they climaxed together while Harry had been riding him, Harry's head fell to the model's shoulder, small pants and whines slipping from his mouth, his eyes barely staying open. This was the model's cue, and they both knew it, for him to leave. They both wanted to continue, but not only was Harry blacking out after every climax, but the model was trying not to fall asleep in the male's flat.

So, the model slid himself out of Harry, helping him lay down on the couch, tossing a blanket over him and began getting dressed. He found a card in his pocket and tossed it on Harry, not thinking about the fact that the singer might loose the card into the couch in his sleep. Harry waved weakly at him as he watched the tan skinned model leave, falling asleep with out a fuss.

"Oi! Wake up! I made you breakfast!" A familiar British voice yelled at a very naked Harry, the blanket had fallen off of him during the night, the card slipping under the couch.

"But first… put some damned clothes on, I hope you wore a condom, I told you I didn't want to be living with you if you had a baby."

"I'm not going to get pregnant," Harry grumbled out as he slowly woke up, stretching out his cracking joints, ignoring the stabbing pain in his lower back, and the pounding pain in his head.

"Well, Mr. Model thought to make sure you had enough seamen in you to make eight babies at once," Ed grunted throwing pajama pants at Harry.

"Did you have fun at least?" Ed handed Harry two different pills once he had pants on.

"Did I have fun? Oh my god!" Harry laughed as he popped the pills into his mouth, leaning back, still trying to ignore the constant pain, knowing it would go away in fifteen minutes.

"Are you really asking that? I had the hottest sex, hours and hours of it, in so many different positions! Of course I had some bloody fun, I'd have to be A-sexual to not have enjoyed it," Harry laughed slowly standing up with a wince and a groan, making his way to the kitchen.

"Did you happen to catch his name?" Harry asked over his shoulder as he found the breakfast on the stove.

"No, I just got home myself." Ed smirked.

"You dog… Then how'd you know he was a model?"

"Because I saw him, and no man looks like he does unless he's a pure blooded model."


	2. Chapter 2: Thursday Mornings

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry sat in his flat all morning that Thursday, nursing his hangover and backache. The pain was becoming a dull throb, a light pain where he wouldn't need any pills to fix it. He had stayed in front of the television all morning watching Caroline on her talk show laughing and chattering with her co-host.

Ed plopped himself down next to Harry grabbing the remote from Harry's hand changing the channel to another talk show that was interviewing the person Harry happened to hate the most.

"You're pathetic," Harry grunted.

"No, you're pathetic. You are pining after a woman who broke up with you because you are too young, which is true," Ed snapped back a bit defensively.

"No, you're pathetic because you're pining after a guy that wants nothing to do with you because you hang out with me," Harry snapped right back.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to make him mad! I was just trying to flirt with him!" Ed cried out.

Harry's green eyes bore into the television staring at none other than _the_ Louis Tomlinson. The brown haired, blue eyed boy was the lead singer of a band called, The Rouge, but he was the only one in the band anyone actually cared about, which had gotten to the brunette's head. Ed had always had a crush on him. Ed knew about The Rouge before they were even close to being mainstream. Ed had been following Louis before he himself had gotten discovered, which was the same way he had been discovered.

Harry knew almost everything there was to know about Louis Tomlinson, which was something he was not proud of, and it was all Ed's fault, with his constant chatter about him. And it so happened that the large recording studio Ed and Harry worked at, Louis worked out, to Harry's dismay, and to Ed's joy. They all worked for the same company, at the same recording studio, at the same time as Louis Fucking Tomlinson.

One time Harry and Ed were going to work, at the recording studio, as per usual. They walked into the studio building, and of course, there was Louis Tomlinson with his entourage. They were chattering loudly, and Louis had his arm around a girl's waist, whom Ed had pointed out to Harry because Ed was disappointed that Louis was taken, but also approved of the girl he had chosen. Harry stared at the girl with an eyebrow cocked up, and suddenly, his face sported a large pout.

"I know that girl," Harry huffed out, crossing his arms, acting as if a child that would throw a tantrum at any moment.

"So?" Ed replied. He was obviously staring at Louis' perfectly shaped, plump, ass. Another part of Louis, Harry despised as well. The boy just had to be perfect in everyway.

"So! That bastard sleeps with any and every girl or guy I have a conversation with, even when half the time I'm not even interested in them! I swear! I found her as a floor model, and I just was asking a question about her clothes for Caroline, and Louis walks past the window, and now he's obviously 'dating' her because of me! He wouldn't even know her if it wasn't for me!" Harry growled out.

"Harry it's not like it matters. She's not even your type," Ed huffed out with a laugh, walking towards the hallway that led to different recording booths. Unfortunately they had to pass by Louis, and Harry walked ahead of Ed to get away from the brunette as fast as possible. As they passed by him, Ed decided he wanted a piece of Louis' ass, so he slapped it. Louis normally would laugh at anyone who slapped it, because it was such a frequency that someone did smack it, that Louis had become used to it. He turned laughing to look at the person, but it halted at the sight of Ed with Harry.

His nose wrinkled in disgust, as he looked Harry up and down, and looked into Ed's eye lined eyes. "Don't touch me again. As long as you're hanging around with that Eskimo, I don't want you near me," Louis said disgusted, looking as though he was going to throw up, or shoot someone.

Ed's eyes widened and he growled out Louis, standing in his face now. "Then stop fucking stalking him and messing around with his life and his women," Ed growled out, his hands into fists. Harry was behind him now, holding him back. Yes he did want to see Louis sporting a black eye, but Harry wanted to be the one to give it to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know Harry, I can see why you are with Caroline, she's such a great fuck," Louis smirked at Harry.  
Harry pulled Ed back and moved towards Louis growling and snarling like an animal. The young boy's eyes' were now glazed over with red, his green eyes darker than normal, and was being held back by Ed because he was now trying to punch Louis in the face.

"Control that damned savage Eskimo!" Louis had turned Harry's band term into a new animal that was something to be shot at because of how disgusting he had decided the new animal was.

"I can't believe you're friends with something so uncontrollable, and someone with no talent."

Ed pulled Harry around, his back to Louis, and his nose turned up at Louis, shoving Harry forward toward the recording studio, letting him go when they were a good distance away.

Even after this incident, Ed still adored Louis like he was the creator of Heaven, Earth, and everything else Ed had believed in. And Harry still despised him, probably hated the male even more so now that he knew Louis was the main reason why the love of his life broke up with him for such dumb reasons. And now Harry was forced to watch the male on the television.

Thankfully right as the brunette was boasting about his bands new CD coming out, and his new girlfriend, and his perfect ass, Harry received a text from his manager. Harry sighed out in relief and flipped off the television before standing up, collecting his car keys, phones, and beanie.

"Hey, Eddy, I've got to head out to the studio. See you later," Harry laughed happily, and left the flat. Slowly he walked out to his car, smiling at a few camera's, not really caring about his sweats, tank top, and greasy hair, beanie, look.

He slipped into his car and turned on the radio loudly, singing and car dancing through the traffic, and found himself singing to a The Rouge song and changed it quickly, his mood becoming sour again because of the male's stupid song.

He arrived at the studio with in no time, still hoping that his manager wouldn't get mad at him for being 'late'. He made his way through the studio walking into the engineering room to see four girls laughing and singing at the same time, the engineering group looked very mad about this, except a blond who was cracking up while he worked.

Harry's manager came up to him smiling apologetically, telling him he had to wait until the girl band inside 'Little Mix' had finished their recording session because they had been goofing off most of the time. So because Harry had to wait because of the girls having a bit too much fun, he decided to go to the bathrooms because he knew it would take a while, and he might as well do something with his time.

Harry entered the bathroom going to the sink to clean his hands and face of anything left over from the previous night's sexcapades. He washed his hands in the sink checking his face after placing some water on it for any breakouts, but found himself lucky that he had none.

His green eyes wandered looking through the mirror to see the winner of 2008's X-factor, Liam Payne. The boy had been a successful singer since he was fourteen, and after he left X-Factor, and now that he was nineteen. Harry actually admired the serious, yet silly singer since the was first on television.

Harry smiled at Liam, who smiled back at him, standing next to him to wash his hands. His fingers were dirty from playing guitar so much, the grease on the strings wiping off on his fingers. They glanced at each other through the mirror laughing, small flushes gracing their cheeks. Harry slipped his beanie off and began fixing his hair, wanting to stay as long as Liam continued to be next to him. And Liam, to Harry's happiness, stayed next to him, trying to wash the invisible germs off.

"Sorry about Caroline… And I guess Tomlinson too," Liam sigh out, smiling kindly at Harry, "He really is a bastard isn't he?"

Harry glanced over to Liam through the mirror, seeing that the male was actually looking at him, and turned his head to look at Liam in the eyes for real, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Do you need a hug Harry?" Liam asked, his brown eyes shining happily. Harry was thankful for the man's kindness, and his gentleness with Harry's feelings. No one had been gentle with him so far, and he was relishing in Liam's kindness at the moment. They didn't personally know each other, but they had spoken on occasion, when necessary, and found that they liked each other.

So, they did find themselves on close enough terms to be able to exchange a hug without it becoming a big thing, in their minds.

Harry slowly walked towards Liam's open arms, practically tackling the slightly shorter male, Harry's arms around Liam's shoulders, and his face buried in the crook of Liam's neck. Liam chuckled lowly, soothing Harry even more, and gently wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, squeezing him gently.

They didn't pull away after this embrace, oh no, they pulled each other closer, Harry's breath ghosting along Liam's neck, making the hair's stand up, and causing the older boy to shiver against Harry. They were now pulling each other flushes against each other's chests. Liam's cologne assaulted Harry's senses causing his body to become alert, and send shivers down his spine to his member. Harry's own cologne left over from the previous night assaulted Liam's as well, causing the same reaction to come out of him.

Harry's lips gently kissed and nipped at Liam's neck slowly moving his lips up to his jaw, before Liam captured his lips in his own. He backed Harry up against the bathroom wall, grinding into him hard. Harry gasped out with a slightly too loud cry of pleasure. Harry ground back into Liam, pleased to hear a groan escape the male's lips, and that he was as hard as Harry was.

Liam's hips moved against Harry's harder, a grunt coming from the orders male's lips. Harry growled out when he was becoming frustrated. He wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders tightly, and jumped so that his legs were around the top of Liam's hips. The older singer's hands gripped Harry's thighs tightly, and with one swift movement pulled the sweats off of his ass.

"No boxers?" Liam chuckled kissing the small spot behind Harry's ear, causing the boy to buck against Liam.

"I like being naked, my roommate made me put clothes on," Harry huffed out with a small whine.

Liam grabbed Harry's too hard member and pumped him quickly as he continued to assault his neck, leaving as many marks as was possible. Harry was bucking up into Liam's hand, his fingers tangled into the curly light brown locks. Harry's hands slowly moved down the front of his chest, panting out as he focused on his goal of getting Liam's member out. Which he succeeded in easily.

"Harry… I don't have a-."

"Doesn't matter… Don't worry 'bout it… Just do it," Harry panted out with a growl at the end, brushing his still slightly open hole against Liam's obviously aching member.

And that was the only convincing Liam needed, because he pushed into Harry slowly, gently, allowing Harry to become adjusted. Once Harry gave Liam the okay, he really just went buck wild on him. Their pants and moans bounced and echoed off the walls of the bathroom.

Liam was gripping Harry's hips tightly, and Harry arched off the wall, his head falling back, his dark brown curls, sticking to his forehead, cheeks, and the wall. He moved his hips as best as he could, loud moans coming out of his own mouth. Their noises escaladed louder as Liam moved faster. Harry gripped Liam's hips tighter as the man began pumping him faster, squeezing his member hard as he reached the base every time. Harry's hands tugged at Liam's hair, gripping tighter as he found himself very close.

"Liam," Harry panted out as a warning of how close he was.

"Me too," Liam gasped out in his ear, a small groan and grunt slipping out.

Their movements became faster and more erratic, needy and jerky thrusts into Harry, and against Liam. And only a couple moments later their seamen was spilled, and they rested against each other, against the wall. Liam gently kissed Harry's neck, reaching to the paper towels to wipe of the seamen that had spilled from Harry. Harry had his head back against the wall trying to breath properly. Once Harry and Liam was clean, the older male pulled out gingerly, helping Harry unwrap his legs and set them back onto the floor. Liam tugged up Harry's pants as Harry gently stuffed Liam back into his own pants.

"Thanks… I really needed that," Harry sighed out, a cheeky smile appearing on his face as he glanced up at Liam.

"No problem," Liam replied, reciprocating the look, then suddenly fell into a serious one, "Just… don't tell anyone. My girlfriend would kill me, you know?" Liam responded placing a wet paper towel to Harry's neck, before tossing it in the trash making his way to the bathroom door.

"Uh… Sure?" Harry frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared after Liam, in complete and utter shock and bliss, unsure what to hold onto. Once the door shut, and a couple seconds Harry yelled out curse words hitting the paper towel dispensary and screamed in pain as he sprained his hand, holding hit gingerly, grunting and cursing.

He went back to the sink and tugged on his beanie fixing it so that his hair was completely out of his face. Harry stared at his face with anger and growled loudly again, wishing to punch the wall or the mirror. He splashed water in his face hoping to get rid of the sex that was obvious on his face.

Harry glanced to the spot he and Liam had just been fucking when he heard a stall door open. He froze and became ridged. His eyes wandered to the mirror, and released a low, dangerous growl at the sight of the most disgusting human being in the entire universe, at least in Harry's opinion. That terrible all knowing smirk on the singer's face, disgusted Harry, made Harry feel disgusting. That sneer, nose wrinkle on that normally very pretty face, a look he only had with matters concerning Harry.

"You're a whore aren't you? Fucking two guys in less than twenty-four hours? Disgusting creature you are Eskimo," Louis said out as he went to the sink next to Harry, showing that he wasn't afraid of the young man.

"You're quite the whore as well, probably off to fuck Liam, and the model from last night? You've had Eleanor and Caroline, and every other odd person except Ed," Harry spat out, "You've had more sex with more people than me, or anyone else in any life time."

"It's like you're trying to get pregnant. Fucking these people with out a condom? I think that's a bit worse than what I'm doing right? Drag someone else down into to deal with the disgusting trash you are, and you will birth," Louis growled out, pursing his lips, hands on his hip.

Harry growled out loudly slapping Louis hard, causing the male to laugh at him loudly. "Fuck you Styles, you slap like a bitch, like the fucking bitch you are. And you know what, I'm going to tell the press what you have been up to with these poor taken celebrities, seducing them like a whore."

Louis tugged off Harry's beanie, and tossed it to the door. "Don't want to make it obvious that you were fucking Payne do you? Everyone knows you wear a hat after sex," Louis scoffed, "Now go fetch and leave."

Harry was done with being insulted by Louis Tomlinson, and with one swift movement he punched the boy hard in the face, a black eye already forming when Harry left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Thursday Evenings

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry walked out of the bathroom with ease, feeling calm and relaxed. He was on a blissful cloud, one that he had found himself upon after great sex and punching the lights out of someone that he hated with a passion. A cloud that he didn't find himself on often because he didn't normally punch someone after great sex, and he didn't hate anyone except for Louis Tomlinson, so this was a special occasion.

He walked into the recording studio, and sat himself on the couch, watching as the engineers did the finishing touches on the girl's song. Harry waved goodbye to them as walked past him, the little blond one ignoring him, and overheard their conversation.

"He's really hot."

"Of course he his… He's a super model."

"Still, if he was a singer, he'd still be really hot, I don't know why you hate that you're fake dating him."

"Because it's fake, and he's such a slut that it's a surprise he hasn't been caught yet."

"Did he tell you who his latest conquest was?"

"Yeah, and he conquered it alright. I think he said it was about… Seven times before the Eskimo passed out?" The blond girl huffed out.

Harry stood up about to say something when he was handed his lyrics and pushed into the booth, but before he entered he heard.

"-so disgusting that Zayn has a thing for Styles."

"Alright Harry, time to record that new song!" A cheerful blond boy said, smiling brightly with slightly crooked teeth.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing this job?" Harry asked through the mic, causing the blond to laugh more.

"Aren't you a little too English to be an Ingin?" Niall retorted.

"Touché," Harry laughed, liking the blond Irish, wondering how he was put in that chair if he was across the isle.

"Niall, Harry, please, lets get this done, Louis Tomlinson will be coming in right after you, and we only have twenty minutes," the producer said through the mic.

"Fuck Tomlinson," Harry grunted, and looked over the song that he and his band wrote, and placed the head phones over his head and glared at his manager and began singing, doing everything he was asked and was finished with his new single.

He walked out of the booth, shaking his hair out. When he looked up, pushing his bangs out of his face, he stared at Louis Tomlinson with a black eye and bloody nose.

"Who else hit your pretty face?" Harry asked, smirking cruelly as he touched his black eye.

"The bathroom sink you twat," Louis growled and spat on Harry's face, making Harry smile a bit.

"Not my fault you can't take a punch," Harry chuckled wiping the spit from his face, "Now, have fun recording Mr. Tomlinson, and I hope the new pussy is good."

Harry chuckled and walked around Louis, smacking his ass as he made his way out, his manager running after him.

"Did you punch Louis Tomlinson?" His manager asked.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "He was being a fucker, so I punched him, he needed it."

"Harry, you aren't-," His manager started but was interrupted.

"Harry! Hey, craic, that's awesome, you're awesome," Niall said shutting the door behind himself and the other two.

"Niall… Right?" Harry asked smiling at the Irishman.

"Yes, and I was wondering, since I got kicked out for laughing at that sod's face, if you would like to hang out today… Maybe go to a club tonight?" Niall asked smiling.

"Well, I'm still a bit hung over from last night's clubbing adventure's, but I'll go have lunch," Harry nodded and continued walking, Niall trotting to walk beside the taller boy.

"How do you feel about a Nando's for lunch?" Niall asked smiling, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds… New… Never been, where'd you hear about this place?" Harry asked as they walked out and got into his car, motioning for the blond to get in.

Niall hopped in directing Harry. "I heard about it from a friend. I really hope you don't kidnap me, my parents warned me about you sex predators."

"Well, you might be right about the sex predator, but I don't need to kidnap to get sex," Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah? You're really having that much sex, you lucking twat," Niall pouted, "Being a sound engineer doesn't get me much pussy."

Harry chuckled as he pulled up, and parked behind the restaurant. "Yeah, my break up is the only reason why I'm getting any kind of sex."

"Oh, so Louis was right, two guys in less than twenty four hours, pretty good record I'd say," Niall shrugged skipping out of the car.

"Wow, I can't believe he's just blabbing, I don't know how he knows about that model guy," Harry said thoughtfully, following after Niall, standing with him in line.

"He's a real bitch," Niall sighed out, "I hate having to work for him, they make me chat with everyone, and he's such a twat, he doesn't know how to be nice, he's got a real bug up his arse."

"Yeah, his tight ass just needs to be loosened a bit," Harry shrugged smirking.

"It is a nice one isn't it?" Niall chuckled, "Never seen a guy with a greater ass than Louis'," Niall sighed out as they stood at the cashier counter, "What do you want Haz?"

"Haz?" Harry asked chuckling and shrugged, "Surprise me Nialler."

"Sounds like 'nail her'," Niall smirked, and ordered for both of them. He paid and grabbed their food, sitting in the corner by the window.

The two boys sat and ate, watching the people pass by, they laughed at the tourists and just the people in general. Harry jumped when his shoulder was tapped and looked over it and up to a girl, no, a group of girls, all wanting a picture as well as an autograph. Harry found himself breathless after the entire affair and looked at Niall with a weak smile.

"Would you like to hang out at my flat?" Niall asked smiling at Harry apologetically.

"Yes, please," Harry nodded and stood up, throwing his trash away, and he threw Niall's away as well, leading the way back to his car. The blond quickly followed after Harry, keeping his nose buried in his sweet smelling peri peri chicken.

"Have a girlfriend Niall?" Harry asked curiously as he got into the car, pulling out, following Niall's directions to his flat.

"Nope, haven't had one for a couple years actually, not since I moved here," Niall shrugged, not bothering to answer Harry, since he already knew, not only from Louis' blabbing mouth, but the paparazzi.

"That's strange, you're a hot guy, you should have girls, and guys all over you, especially with the connections you have," Harry responded, glancing at Niall, who was flushing, but still held a smile on his face.

"That's probably why I haven't found a girlfriend or boyfriend yet, I don't look smart, but I can catch on quickly to the people that want me for my connections. And I haven't really found anyone that wants to be in a real relationship," Niall explained, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Harry nodded, and tilted his head, his hair falling as well. He pulled to Niall's flat, slowly turning into the building's underground parking fortress. Niall directed him to the empty spot meant for Niall's car, and parked, letting the car sit for a moment, staring at Niall with a smile.

"You are one of those guys, that's really an admirable quality, wanting a real relationship… Does that mean you don't have sex?" Harry asked bluntly, turning his car off, getting ready to get out of his range rover.

"Of course I have sex, I like it, I'm a guy of course, I am just looking for that relationship while having sex, I assume you're not looking though," Niall chuckled getting out with Harry.

"I prefer to have sex, and let the relationship come to me," Harry smiled at Niall, showing off his dimples. Niall leaned against Harry's truck and smiled at him.

Harry slipped out of his truck, running his finger's through his hair, shutting the driver's door, and opened the passenger. "So, you're a sound engineer, can you play instruments?" Harry asked, stepping up into his car reaching for Niall's left over food.

"Yeah, guitar, that's it though," Niall shrugged and decided it was a good idea to get a good look at Harry's ass when the brunette wasn't looking. "I sing too, I even auditioned for X-Factor, but Louis decided to say no," Niall shrugged.

"Oh really? I'm surprised you didn't get through, you're probably like a little Irish Justin Bieber," Harry laughed.

"Little? I'm taller than the Canadian, please," Niall laughed. He couldn't help himself and pushed Harry's ass, making the brunette fall into his car. Niall climbed up into the truck after Harry, and shut the door.

"What's up Ni?" Harry asked turning around, forgetting the food he had dropped on the floor of his truck.

"All your talk of sex… And your small talk," Niall grunted grabbing Harry's hips.

Harry smiled at Niall and sat up, pushing him back against the large plush seat, straddling him, grinding down. "I apologize if I got you worked up," Harry chuckled, kissing Niall's neck.

Niall ran his hand up Harry's chest, under his tank top, his other hand knocking Harry's beanie off, both tugging the shirt over Harry's head, sucking on one of Harry's nipples. He pulled back when Harry removed Niall's own shirt, admiring how toned Harry was.

"Four nipples?" Niall smiled rubbing the two forms.

"I sucked in a twin while in the womb," Harry joked.

"That's hot," Niall laughed, Harry laughing along.

Harry began working on Niall's six-inch long zipper, wondering why it was such a large crotch for such a small boy, who didn't where the pants up to his pecs like an old man. He cocked a brow when he saw that he wasn't wearing boxers, and his hardened member was waiting to be released, Harry pulled it out and stroked it.

"You're almost as big as me," Harry cooed sucking on Niall's neck.

"Then why are you about to ride me if I'm smaller?" Niall asked softly, leaning back, his hands began working on Harry's pants, opening them up easily, and tugged them down along with his boxers, Harry's member spilling out in full length.

"Because I prefer it this way when I'm trying to forget, the pain and pleasure help me," Harry murmured, and shimmied his pants off.

He pulled Niall's hips towards him a bit more, causing Niall to slouch back, and just watch Harry take control, something that he found attractive in a person. He placed his hands behind his head, waiting in anticipation.

Harry gripped Niall's member in his hand and shifted forward slightly, and slowly pushed down on Niall, causing both of them to release a low guttural moan. Niall wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, tangling it in his hair. His other hand gripped Harry's ass and bucked up into him, and pushed him all the way down.

Niall arched into Harry's arch, their slightly sweaty chests touching. The Irishman's hands moved down to Harry's hips and began helping Harry move faster. Niall sucked on Harry's neck, as Harry did the same, muffling their moans from anyone that could walk past the range rover.

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's neck, his head falling forward as he began moving faster, his fore head touching with Niall's, their hair tangling together slightly. Niall's fingers dug into Harry's hips, bucking up when Harry slammed down. Their thrusts became erratic as they came closer to their climax.

The younger boy's head flew back, a loud moan tearing through him when Niall finally hit his spot dead on. Each thrust now came with a loud cry and or scream from Harry, causing Niall to thrust up harder because of how Harry's cries effected him. They began moving in sync now as they reached their climax, continuing to move even as Niall's seamen spilled into Harry, and Harry's spilled against their stomachs. They moved through their orgasm together and slowly stopped, Harry resting his forehead against Niall's shoulder, his hands dropping down to Niall's, tangling them together as Niall gently kissing Harry's neck.

"I do have to say you've been the only one who's been able to make me scream," Harry whispered kissing Niall's ear gently.

"I'm glad I could be the one to do that, it looked like you needed a good release," Niall sighed out, squeezing Harry's hands.

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder, glancing at the time. "I should probably go," Harry sighed out, his tired green eyes looking into Niall's water blues.

"Oh, right, work tomorrow, yeah, that makes sense," Niall nodded, helping Harry up, and helped him sort out whose clothes were whose.

"Niall… Can I have your number? I think… I'm interested in you… Romantically," Harry said with a slight upward quirk of his lips.

"Um… Sure, but… I will not be a rebound," Niall pouted slightly as he tugged his clothes on.

"No, no, of course not, I'm over Caroline," Harry cupped Niall's face gently and kissed him on the lips, wanting that damned pout to go away.

Niall opened the door, and slipped out, Harry following him out, and handed his phone, already set up for Niall to put his phone number in. Niall complied, after handing Harry his phone, who did the same. They gave each other their phones back and then kissed each other good bye, their hands going up to cup each other's face, their free hands, holding each other.

"How about… next Friday… We go on a date?" Harry asked opening his drivers door.

"Of course yes," Niall said quickly, then his face fell, "Wait… What's the date?"

Harry frowned and thought, "Oh, um. It's the twelfth of October, next Friday," Harry nodded smiling at Niall.

"Oh, well, then yes of course I will. Would you like to have lunch at my house? Or Dinner?" Niall asked smiling.

"Of course, I could cook if you'd like," Harry smiled back, becoming very excited about his date.

"Yes, please, I was just going to order food, but that sounds way better, and I'll help if you want, I'm not a horrible cook," Niall said and quickly kissed Harry.

"Yes," Harry responded quickly kissing him back hard, holding Niall close, "I'll see you next Friday."

The two boys had a hard time pulling away, but finally succeeded when Harry's phone went off, Ed calling him. Harry sighed out and kissed Niall one last time before letting him go.

Harry answered the call and got into his car turning it on. "Hey Ed, what's up?" Harry drawled out, picking up his beanie and put it on.

"Where are you?"

"I was dropping Niall off at his flat, I'm on my way home right now to make you food," Harry huffed out.

"Oh good… Who's Niall?"

"None of your business, bye bye!"

"Bye bye Harry, see you soon for your taco's."

"Yes you will." Harry hung up his phone and began driving home, giddy as any boy like him would be in his position.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry and Ed walked into a large flat filled to the brim with people. They went straight to the large bar that was in front of the kitchen. When Harry walked up, he had an obvious look of disgust on his face at the sight of Louis Tomlinson serving everyone alcohol. Ed's face was one of excitement and could barely ask for a beer when Louis politely asked what he wanted. At the sight of Harry, Louis growled, his nose and entire face wrinkling in disgust.

"What are you doing here Eskimo?"

"Same as you Ruffian, here to have a good time and get laid," Harry snapped, giving him a snarky smile.

"Someone's been reading the dictionary."

"Just give me your strongest liquor, I have a feeling I'll be laying someone unpleasant tonight," Harry murmured looking around at the crowd.

"Good luck with that, everyone knows you're off limits."

"But you've never had an issue with boundaries have you Tomlinson," Harry replied snidely.

"No, I guess I haven't. But you haven't either," Louis murmured, placing eight shots down. "Four for you, and four for me." And he took a shot, waiting for Harry to take one, before taking another one.

Harry and Louis went on like this, finishing their shots together as they glared at each other with too much obvious distaste. After a few moments of just glaring Harry turned away and began walking towards the first girl he saw, who was actually a male, but Harry was not able to see properly in the dimmed light under the influence.

"Harry! Love! I want to thank you!" A loud feminine voice cried out pulling Harry down into a tight hug.

"For what?" Harry asked looking at the bushy haired brunette whom he recognized at Eleanor Clader, a girl he had met modeling in the window in the store he had been shopping in. The girl that was currently dating his enemy Louis Tomlinson.

"For having Louis introduce himself to me! If we hadn't met, and you hadn't suggested it! We wouldn't be in love!" The girl giggled happily.

Harry growled deeply and glared at the girl. "He's a bad influence love, you don't want to be dating him. He's probably cheated on you too many times to count," Harry grumbled and moved away from her.

"WHAT! LOUIS!" The girl screamed and stomped towards said male.

Harry cackled evilly and continued on his trek to the girl/boy he was planning on pinning down and taking without a second thought, but yet again he was pulled away, but it was by some one more pleasing.

"Harry, this is Zayn, he's a model! And of course you know Liam Payne! And this is Danielle , Liam's girlfriend," Ed said quickly, and Harry looked over them all.

Harry noticed something that angered him as well. He noticed how close Liam was to his girlfriend, the woman Liam had cheated on with Harry. He also noticed how Liam and Zayn had their fingers latched onto each other loosely, obviously Liam was cheating on Danielle with this Zayn character constantly. Harry began growling again, receiving small pets on his head from Ed. Harry stared down at the beer that had been placed into his hand and began chugging it down.

"Harold are you alright?"

"Yes Edward, just fine," Harry huffed finishing his drink.

"You never called me," Zayn said, his other hand gently touching Harry's s shoulder.

"I just met you, why would I call you, or would have called you?" Harry slurred, glaring at Zayn. Zayn's brown eyes widened, causing Liam to glare slightly at Zayn.

"Here, babes, let me refill your drinks," Zayn piped up, eager to get out of the tense atmosphere.

Liam stared after Zayn, a slightly darker atmosphere surrounded him, causing Danielle to pull away from the male, claiming that she was going to go to the bathroom. Liam's eyes then drifted to Harry, looking him up and down like a piece of meat that he so desperately wanted, but knew he was never going to have again.

Suddenly Harry was slapped across the face and he was staring at Ed instead of Liam, a bit shocked by the sudden forced movement. He turned slowly to look at the human that had slapped him, and sneered down at the too familiar brunette who was glaring up at him. Harry cocked an eyebrow for an explanation as to why the singer would slap him.

"You told my girlfriend I cheated on her."

"It's true."

"No it's not! And I'm not going to discuss this in front of all these people with cell phones, don't need to make our obvious distaste for each other more obvious for the fans," Louis grumbled, taking Harry's hand and dragged him up the metal stairs, down the hall into his room, which was sound proof.

"I'm too drunk to fight with you properly about whatever I had said to your girlfriend," Harry grumbled beginning to turn away, but was slammed up against the door, groaning out softly when his groin was massaged and his neck was attacked.

"I hate you so much," Louis growled, grabbing Harry by his shirt and turned him and tossed the surprisingly light boy on the bed and turned him around so that his ass was facing Louis.

"I feel quite the same about you, Tomlinson," Harry growled, his voice muffled by the blankets on the bed.

Louis tugged Harry's shoes and socks off before tearing his pants off, pleasantly surprised that Harry was completely bare underneath, obviously he had been looking for sex this night. Louis tugged his own shirt off, kicking his TOMs off, and tore his pants off, leaving himself in his boxer briefs. Harry quickly tugged his shirt off so that he was completely naked, pushing his ass out towards Louis as a command.

"No dumbass, you've got to beg for anything you want. Tonight I own you and your body, so you better fucking beg, or else you'll be left here naked and humiliated," Louis growled lowly into Harry's ear, his hands gripping Harry's ass, and massaged them teasingly.

"Tomlinson... Please... Finger me... Make me wet... Goddamnit, I just need you!" Harry growled back, pushing back into Louis' hands.

"As you wish Eskimo." Louis pulled a hand away and began sucking on his fingers harshly before pushing two into Harry smirking at how open Harry still was, assuming that Liam was the last person he had, had sex with.

"Damn, Liam left you wide, didn't he love?" Louis cooed.

"Niall... actually. Bigger than Liam," Harry panted, pushing back against Louis' fingers.

"Oh, the sound engineer's intern? He's pretty, not feisty enough for my tastes though," Louis growled and pulled his fingers out, spitting on his hand and began pumping himself to full hardness. Harry reached for his own length, but Louis slapped it away.

"No, you will come at my dick in your arse hole," Louis growled and pushed into Harry, groaning loudly and pushed himself all the way in. He waited for Harry to make a slightly pleasant sound before pulling out again, and thrusting back in, and began moving at such a pase.

"I fucking hate you Louis!" Harry yelled out loudly, instead of allowing moans to slip past his lips. Louis growled at the comment and began thrusting harder, angling his hips slightly so that he was ramming into Harry's prostate.

Louis' hands gripped Harry's hips tightly, his fingers digging into the tan flesh as he slammed into Harry harder, deep moans slipping past his own lips as Harry's became screams of pleasure the closer they reached to their climax. Both shook uncontrollably, their hips becoming erratic against each other, and their essence was spilled simultaneously from the same pleasure racing through their drunken bodies.

They both shook as the pleasure racked through them before collapsing in a tangled mess of limbs and organs and bodies, too tired and too drunk to even try to fix themselves. Louis' head was resting on Harry's chest, chuckling softly to himself, causing Harry to look down at him.

"What's so funny Tomlinson."

"Your four nipples."

"Shut up and go to sleep arse wipe," Harry grunted, shutting his eyes to let sleep capture him, something he hadn't done much of after sex.

Louis huffed out and shut his own eyes, relishing in the feel of Harry's large hand slowly moving up and down his back, arching into Harry's side as he slowly fell asleep as well. They didn't move throughout the night, even as the party went on and died without them. Ed giggled drunkenly when he found them curled up together, and opted for sleeping on the couch downstairs, since Harry was his ride home. Eleanor had left by the time Ed had decided to do this, going home with Danielle who had left Liam with Zayn in order to take care of the girl.

Louis woke with a loud groan, and buried his face deeper into the warm chest that was holding him tightly. It was something he had missed with dating Eleanor, and all the other women Louis had been with due to Harry's involvement with them. The lingering thought of Harry woke him up with another groan. He sat up, rubbing his face and looked down to the person he had been laying with, and threw himself out of the bed.

"What the fuck!" Louis screamed causing Harry to fly up out of the bed, falling to the other side.

"Oh god... not again... I hope he used a condom," Harry murmured.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Louis growled moving around the bed to the other side, staring down at the very fit Harry, who was slowly standing up and rubbing his ass.

Harry looked up, frowning up at Louis. "What was your dick doing up in my arse?" Harry murmured slowly standing up wincing.  
Louis' eyes widened a bit, realizing that it indeed was not his ass that was hurting for once. "We didn't use a condom. I hope you're not one of the five percent that can get pregnant."

Harry grunted and moved away from Louis, picking up his clothes slowly, and dressed, shaking out his curls. "Even if I was, it's more likely that I have wednesday night's baby, then yours or Liams, or Thursday night's. We fucked more and better than I did with you," Harry huffed, tugging on his shirt, throwing the door open. "Ed get off your arse so we can go the fuck home," Harry growled, throwing the blanket off of the ginger.

"Oh! No good morning sex! I just.. Alright... Hope you guys used a condom," Ed said quickly and Harry growled a bit more.

"I do not want to see your Ginger ass and your White ass here ever again alright! No matter if there is a party here or not! I cannot belive you fucking put your arse on my dick, sleaze bag," Louis called out on his balcony over the living room.

"You put your dick in my ass without even a question, so fuck you Tomlinson! And learn some fucking manners and what the fuck is social correct. You socially incompetent ninny!" Harry yelled out slamming the door.

He and Ed quickly made their way to Harry's Range Rover, the only car from the party that was still left. They both got into the car, slamming the doors shut, and released a groan, all in unison, both hung over. Once they were on the road home Ed couldn't help, but chuckle to himself.

"What?" Harry growled.

"You said ninny."

"Yes... I did."

"Do we live in the fifties now?"

"Of course not you twat, but I had already used up all the language I knew before I left his room, so I was reverting back to roots Ed," Harry said nonchalantly, a sly smile on his face.

"I swear though, you two are so fucking in love it's ridiculous."

"Don't."

"What?"

"There is no fucking way I am in love with that fucking prick."

"He is with you. He practically takes away all your relationships. And you know why?"

"No, and I don't want to know, but I have a strange feeling you're going to tell me."

"Because he's in love with you, and wants you to himself, but is too proud to admit it."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say Ed."

"Did you wear a condom?"

"No we were too shitfaced to think about it."

"I wonder who the father's going to be."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"You had sex with four lads, you have more of a chance of having octuplets than not being pregnant."

"I. Am. Not. Pregnant."

"Not Yet."

"Fuck you."

"So..."

"What?"

"Zayn Malik."


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Date Gone Wrong

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry knocked on the door of Niall's flat. He hadn't been feeling good since the morning. The moment he had woken up, he had been throwing up chunks of who the hell knows what. Luckily for him, Ed hadn't been present to make snide remarks about all the possible reasons for Harry to be throwing up. It was the day of his and Niall's first official date, the day where Harry would officially be off the market.

Harry had dressed himself nicely, considering his worsened condition. He wore loose fitting skinny jeans, of course below his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Harry had also found a normal, nice looking, t-shirt that didn't smell like his sickness. He carried bags filled with ingredients for dinner since Niall and him decided to cook dinner together. Harry was nervous, hoping he would be able to cook with his uneasy stomach. He warned Niall before the date despite that he was feeling better, things could always happen, and things always seemed to happen to harry.

The door flew open and a brightly smiling Niall was on the other side of the doorway. Harry gave the blond haired Irishman a weak smile back, causing Niall to chuckle and step back to let Harry in. Once he was inside, Niall went to him and pulled him into a gentle hug, taking the bags away from him sneakily.

"Did you bring everything?" Niall asked, leading Harry through his small flat to the kitchen.

"Yes, what are we making?" Harry asked sitting on the barstool at Niall's small, but nice, bar counter.

"We aren't making anything," Niall smiled as he unloaded the bags of food and ingredients, "I'll be making dinner while you go lay down on the couch and try to feel better. And while you're at it, tell me what kind of symptoms you have," Niall gave Harry a crooked smile and handed him a small trash can already having plastic bags in place for Harry's vomit.

Harry did as he was told, taking the trash can and moved into the living room, laying down on Niall's too comfy large couch, reminding Harry of his night of getting plowed into his own couch by some sexy hot, mysterious model that he would never know again. He set the trash can right by his head, shutting his eyes thinking back to the past day, trying to forget his sexy times with people he didn't know.

"Erm... Well... I started throwing up this morning... I feel fine now though... But... Hurling can take a lot out of a person you know," Harry shrugged tiredly, opening his eyes to watch Niall cook.

"Have you gained any weight in the past week or so possibly?" Niall asked, looking up into Harry's green emerald eyes, his own blue eyes dancing with adoration, humor, and the knowledge of something Harry didn't know.

"Erm... Quite possibly," Harry murmured, glancing away from Niall to his stomach where his shirt had ridden up, unable to see any difference in his stomach size, except maybe for his bottom abs losing definition, but that tended to happen when one lied down.

"Well... It could be your binge drinking and you're growing a beer belly as well as recovering from all the drinking you did last week. Or... You're as pregnant as a dog," Niall said bluntly laughing and began chopping vegetables and boiling water.

"Oh... I guess... That's something I probably should have mentioned right?" Harry chuckled, "But... You can't tell everything in the heat of the moment drunk or hung over," Harry smiled up at Niall, who cocked a brow at him, trying to understand what he meant, having been joking about Harry being pregnant. "Ed, my roommate, actually had it as a question on the roommate application."

Niall tilted his head, running through the information trying to understand what Harry was getting at, before he smiled. "Well, it's a bit too late if you really are pregnant. If you want... You can check to see if you are pregnant. I doubt they'll work after a week if you did get pregnant a week ago or so."

Out of curiosity Harry slowly stood up, glancing at Niall who had busied himself with cooking. He took the trashcan, holding up to his chest as he slowly walked through the small flat opening doors until he came upon the bathroom. Harry gingerly put down the trash can and opened the medicine cabinet and found a myriad of pregnancy tests.

Harry couldn't help but wonder why Niall had so many pregnancy tests at the ready and felt overwhelmed, unsure which one to use. He finally chose one that looked brand-new. As he peed on it, he wondered what made Niall need that many pregnancy tests. Did the boy have that much sex with people that his partners would need it? Or was Niall trying to get pregnant, and this was just the one time that Niall got some one else pregnant? No. He was not pregnant. Harry would not think like that.

He finished up and came back out holding the stick with a bit of disgust and nervousness. Harry sat down resting his head on the counter, sighing at the nice smell of what Niall was making.

"So, what's the virdict?" Niall asked looking up with a smirk and mirth in his blue eyes.

"How often do you take a pregnancy test?" Harry asked, avoiding the topic, and truly interested as to why Niall had so many.

"Whenever I have sex in the position you haven't seen me in," Niall muttered, chewing his lip.

"Why?" Harry asked. He figured Niall was like him and could get pregnant, but Harry wasn't trying despite what Ed thought, and he did everything possible to make sure that he didn't.

"To be honest… I want kids really badly. I love them, and I want to experience it," Niall sighed out dreamily.

"But you just started working, and you're not married to anyone," Harry sighed out, "So why would you want that difficulty?"

"I just… I think it would be beautiful, even through the hardships of being single. I do date too, but I don't ever talk about it until a month of dating, but usually no one here wants to go that far with me," Niall hummed, flushing slightly at what he had told Harry.

"So when was the last time you had sex trying to make a kid?" Harry asked watching a picture slowly appear on the pregnancy test.

"A day or so ago with my best mate," Niall shrugged smiling, trying to be nonchalant, but was failing. "When was the last time you had unprotected sex then?" Niall asked snorting, cocking up a brown eyebrow.

"Friday… I think… That was the last time I was drunk. And before that, I was with you. And then…" Harry stopped himself staring at the small picture of a smiley face on the test. "Fuck."

"That's exactly talking about… So continue," Niall hummed looking back up and saw the shocked face of Harry's. "What?" Niall asked smiling, bouncing on his toes excitedly, something that Harry didn't appreciate at all.

"It fucking says I'm pregnant!" Harry exclaimed his body shaking, "Fuck… Fuck it… I'm going to take another one," Harry huffed slowly standing up shaking.

"Alright Haz, but the tests cannot lie, and I garuntee that I haven't done anything to the tests," Niall nodded sighing out as he watch Harry's retreating back, the younger man running into the bathroom.

Harry grabbed two more pregnancy tests, tearing them out of their boxes and peed on them at the same time, chewing on his lip. He walked back out glaring at the blond who just smiled charmingly at him. The younger male sat down at the counter waiting impaitiently. He went back and glared at Niall, resting against his arm.

"So who else besides me and that Friday mistery man have you recently had sex with?" Niall asked as he began pouring the soup into two bowls.

"Not even hours before you I was with someone at the studio in that bathroom," Harry snorted, frowning at the memory of the last words Liam had said to him after their encounter. "And the night before that some crazy hot super model who's name escapes me, and number apperantly."

"Oh really? That's a lot of parnters? Should I get myself checked out?" Niall asked snorting and Harry glared at him.

"No, I don't have any disease arse hole," Harr huffed.

"So…" Niall hummed handing Harry the bowl of soup and the brunette and blond began eating. "Do you know who those people are that you had sex with, besides me of course?"

"Yes, two of them, the other one I don't know. I know he was a supermodel because that's what kind of partner I was looking for that night since my girlfriend broke up with me. He was amazing, we had sex… until I passed out, which I don't know when that was," Harry snorted.

He watched the pee sticks that were taking a much longer time than the first one. "Would you mind letting me in on the other two then?" Niall asked, loving good famous people gossip, and possible baby daddy gossip.

"Well, Liam Payne… Was in the bathroom, then you… Then I went to Louis Tomlinson's party and some how… We ended up having hate sex," Harry muttered continuing to suck his soup down.

"You and Tomlinson had sex?" Niall asked shocked and surprised. It was no secret that there was a lot of malice between the two of them.

"Yes, and honestly… It was probably the best sex of his life, because I'm sure I'm the first guy he's ever been inside. His many girlfriends don't count because they sleep with everyone," Harry muttered.

They went back to eating their soup, Niall thoughtful about what he would do if Harry was pregnant, what he would do if he was pregnant himself. How he would handle it if Harry was carrying his baby. He knew he would also have to help Harry through the chaos of even being pregnant and only having a room mate, no actual person that was happy that he was pregnant.

"I'm sure Tomlinson appreciated your generosity," Niall snorted finishing his soup, taking Harry's finished one and put them both in the sink and moved back to see the results of the pregnancy tests.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled even louder, and Niall just sighed, remembering all the times he had said that in disappointment.

"And Harry… Four baby daddies aren't that grand either," Niall sighed out rubbing his own face. "But if none of the rich famous guys won't step up to the plate, then I will. I love kids, and even if I'm not the one having a kid, I could… I don't mind having to step up and be their parent," Niall said smiling kindly at him nodding. He decided this was the best route to take instead of getting mad at Harry, or becoming jealous.

Harry stared into Niall's blue eyes with frightened green before looking away cursing. "You know what? I've got to go," Harry muttered, feeling overly panicked. He jumped up and trotted towards the door, throwing himself out of Niall's flat. The brunette rushed down to the stairs and tossed himself into his car, driving like a maniac back to his own flat, ignoring the call he was getting from Niall.

Harry released a shaky sigh when he entered his shared apartment laying himself out on the couch face down, letting his legs lay over his roommate's. "Hey Harold," Ed said cheery, and Harry released another shaky sigh, "What's wrong mate?"

"Um," Harry said taking a deep breath, shaking, "I… I think I'm pregnant," Harry gasped out, covering his face, trying to suppress his emotions.

"Did you take a test?" Ed asked, cursing over and over again in his mind. He had warned Harry about this, but of course, as per usual, the kid never listened to him.

"I took… Three… Actually… All… Different… And they were all fucking positive, Ed!" Harry cried out, feeling a tear slip past the heel of his hand that was pressing into his eye.

"Do you know who the father is?" Ed asked gently, rubbing Harry's legs reassuringly.

"Well… I guess that's the good news," Harry murmured chuckling between soft sobs. "I've narrowed it down to four different guys," He laughed a bit more.

"God damnit Harold! What did I tell you!" Ed growled pulling at his own hair, "Who is it?"

"Well… that's where… the first problem lies… One of them is… some one I don't know, a model. Then… There's Liam Payne, who's got a girlfriend, and also a misteress who is a mister," Harry sighed.

"Really? He seems so… I guess that's where too good to be true comes in right?" Ed replied with a sigh.

"Then there's Niall, who is willing to step up, but I think he's a little mad that he's not the one having the baby," Harry snorted, "And as you know…"

"Louis Tomlinson… Disgusting… I'm telling you, he's in love with you! This is probably his evil plot, to get you pregnant so that you have to spend time with him!" Ed growled looking away.

"So who is this guy that Liam is fucking behind his girlfriend's back?"

"That kid Zayn that you introduced me to," Harry murmured.

"He's a model remember?"

"Oh yeah! And he asked me why I didn't call him! Maybe he left his number somewhere!" Harry jumped up excitedly, causing Ed to jump with him, feeding off of his energy. Harry began flinging the couch pillows off and Ed stared confused.

"Why are you looking around the couch?"

"Because this is where the model and I had sex!" Harry cried out and began shoving the couch backwards, looking through all the dust under it to find a card.

"UGH! That's disgusting! We need to get a new couch now! I have to go wash my pants, and the rest of my clothes, and myself! Harold, please, don't do that ever again, I use this couch for naps," Ed huffed beginning to move away and saw a card lodged under the leg of the couch and tugged it out.

"Is this what you're looking for? Zayn Malik's card?" Ed asked snorting, only Harry would manage to have sex with people involved in a love triangle and make it a crazy love multi dimentional chaos.

"Yes!" Harry cried out snatching it out of his hand, his hair sticking up in crazier places than normal. "Now what do I do?"

"You call your manager, and get their numbers and call them, setting up a meeting to tell them all that they are the potential father's of your bastard," Ed sighed beginning to put the couch back together.

"Don't call him a bastard!" Harry yelled at Ed holding his sides, glaring at Ed, and his face fell at the sudden realization that he was pregnant. "I'm having a baby," Harry whined falling down on the couch, holding his face shaking slightly.

Ed sat next to him and held him gently, rubbing his sides gently. "Harry, despite your age, and your career, they'll be the most amazing thing to happen to you," Ed whispered kissing his head.

"Eeeeeddaaa…" Harry whined curling into the ginger haired man. "I don't want to ruin my career."

"Think of it this way. You'll be touring the first five months of your pregnancy, so you won't have to worry about having a baby during the tour. You've got five months of down town, and then another three or four months for your new album, and there are loads of people that bring their children on their tours," Ed whispered kissing Harry's head again.

"So… You think I can do this?" Harry asked nervously, looking up at his best friend.

"Harry, I know you can do it. If anyone can, it's definitely you that can. And I'm sure, who ever the father is, will believe you can, and they will be able to as well," Ed encouraged Harry.

"Thank you, Ed, you are a great best friend," Harry sighed smiling at him a charming smile.

"Don't give me that look, go call your people and then go to sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Alright, good night Ed."


	6. Chapter 6: Too Many Baby Daddies

**CHAPTER 6**

Harry sat in his living room with four boys sitting across from him enjoying the breakfast he had made. Three of them unsuspecting of the news that Harry was about to present to them, two of them filled with sexual tension between the two of them, and one of them filled with confusion as to why he agreed to go to his moral enemy's flat. Harry's only support was the ginger sitting adjacent to him, and the blond happily enjoying his food, and the soon to be entertainment about to happen.

"So… I asked you all to come for a reason," Harry sighed out, as he chewed on his toast, avoiding the crust. He only started doing that recently when Louis had made a comment about how it gave him even curlier hair, and that Harry would soon develop an afro.

"No shit Sherlock, spit it out," Louis spat at him, with obvious false anger, it was now an automatic response to be angry.

Niall and Zayn both punched him in the shoulder, receiving a small whimper from Louis. "Shut it you cunt," Niall said with a huff,

"Stop making up for your dick size," Was Zayn's snappy reply.

"Guys, come on, it's obviously something serious," Liam said with a natural serious face, and Louis was right about to snap at Liam.

"Children, stop your fucking bickering and let Harold say what he needs to," Ed snapped, seeing that Harry was having a miniature panic attack when the bickering started.

"Haz what do you have to say?" Niall asked softly.

"Well… One of you… Is going to be a father in… nine months?" Harry sighed out, shoving the entire piece of his toast into his mouth.

Their reactions were all similar, but different. Niall just smiled at Harry, having accepted the fact that Niall would not be having the baby he always wanted to had. Liam's eyes were just wide and staring past Harry's head, obviously trying to rethink what had happened, remembering that no condom had been used, and was slowly breaking down inside. Louis was laughing loudly, his entire body shaking with the humor of the fact that he could have possibly impregnated his mortal enemy. And Zayn, Zayn seemed to have a bit of hope in his eyes, like the pregnancy could create a better life for Zayn, the pain flashing alongside the hope.

"If you want someone to blame, you can blame Flack," Harry said, trying to lighten the tension that was suffocating the room.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but you slept with all of us?" Liam asked, "In a short enough time spend that it could anyone of us? What kind of person does that? Were you trying to get pregnant? Are you trying to ruin our lives?" The boy stood and huffed glaring at Harry. "You are disgusting, no wonder Tomlinson says that all the time, he's right, I'm out of here."

"Hey! Liam," Zayn huffed following after him, tugging on his arm that the muscular boy kept pulling away from him.

"God damnit! No one calls him disgusting except me you dick!" Louis yelled after the other brunette after jumping up. Louis spun and looked to Harry sighing out and sat down.

"Well…" Niall murmured staring after the pare that were fighting right outside Harry's door. "That was an interesting turn of events… Um… I'm going… To stop a fight." The blond stood and slowly walked towards the door.

"You're Irish, the only thing you'll do is start a fight, or encourage it, or join it," Louis huffed, continuing to watch Harry.

Harry was staring back, his green eyes wide, obviously trying to hold back all emotion, trying to not have a complete breakdown. "I'm sorry… I was really… Irresponsible," Harry whispered, he watched as Ed slowly went upstairs, confident that nothing bad would happen to Harry, since the unexpected problem child had left already.

"It's fine. What are you going to do, shit happens," Louis sighed, resting his head on his hands, "I know we don't get along, but if they're mine, I'll involve myself in raising them," Louis nodded smiling encouragingly at him.

"I guess… That makes two out of four good guys then," Harry chuckled, smiling back at him.

"So… You laid us all, who was the best?" Louis asked with a small eyebrow waggle.

"Well, I must say that Zayn was the best, even drunk," Harry laughed as a small pillow was thrown at him.

"That's rude, I was drunk too!"

"Yeah, your drunk, hate sex that isn't really hate sex, isn't good. And he and I went for hours on that couch," Harry shrugged, "And by the time I got to you, I was pretty sexed out."

Louis jumped up and away from the couch with a disgusted face, staring at the now entering Zayn with a wrinkle of his nose. "You are a nasty man, can't you find a bed to do the nasty?" Louis asked going over to prop himself on the arm of Harry's chair.

Zayn shrugged and sat back down on the couch like he owned it this time, looking Harry over, then Louis, and then Niall who was walking back in with Liam trailing behind him with a calmer look.

"What'd you do to calm the beast down, blondie? Blow him?" Louis said with a snort.

"Pretty much," Niall smirked shrugging, plopping down next to Zayn.

"No, he didn't, he just told me all the consequences of ignoring the fact that it could be mine."

Harry nodded, looking to Niall with a thankful look and looked up to Louis with a nod. "So, I will be on tour for the next five months," Harry started with a sigh looking down at his stomach, "And I finish right before I get noticeably huge. I think… It would be good, until the baby comes and we can find out, if we spent a month with each other. Just… So that we can get used to being around each other," Harry murmured, flushing.

"That's a terrible idea. I live with my girlfriend, how do you suppose that'll work?" Liam asked, keeping his arms crossed, glaring after him.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you had fucking sex with me!" Harry snapped at him, jumping up. "I'm tired of this bull shit, I will not be afraid to make you pay for your child."

Liam looked away with a pout. Louis and Niall smiled at Harry having seen his feisty side for the first time. Louis mostly enjoyed the sassiness because he couldn't really ever get Harry to snap like that. He hadn't felt an attraction to Harry until that moment, aware that Harry could stand up for himself fully.

"I don't think I want to raise it with you. I'd rather pay child support than spend any time with your tricks and your guilt baby," Liam murmured, his brown eyes boring into Harry's green. "Figure it the fuck out, because our managers seem to like the idea. Let your girlfriend know that your pregnant fuck is going to spend a month with you two," Harry huffed and sat himself down again.

"I'm okay with it Harry," Zayn said with a kind smile, "We don't even have to stay in my flat, we can stay here… Where you're more comfortable," Zayn offered. "Honestly Harry, I'm excited, if he's mine, I'll be really happy."

Harry flushed and stared at his lap and nodded slowly, a small smile forming. "Well, then… I guess Liam gets out either way right Ni?" Harry chuckled, a fake smile directed towards the blond.

"Yep, I get my baby or Liam's baby, sorry Li-Li, you're going to miss out on a wonderful life," Niall said with smirk, Niall and Zayn exchanging a slightly proud look.

"What are you going to tell the press when you start getting fat?" Liam asked softly watching Harry and Louis as they looked as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Well… I… Don't know?" Harry said shrugging. "I'll let them know when it's time to let them know I guess."

"Five months," Niall spoke up and everyone gave him a questioning mark.

"After you hit five months you are supposed to tell people, because between three and five months are when miscarriages are most likely to happen," Niall said, his voice almost hoarse as he spoke, his blue eyes darkened at the terrible memories that he hid from plenty of people.

"Five months then Liam, after I come back from the tour," Harry said nodding, "And don't worry, I'm going to keep the father's identity a secret. That's kind of a hassle to tell the pap all of your names, right?"

"Right," Liam nodded and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Well, I've got to go then, I've got five months to pamper and kiss my girlfriend's ass before you end up at our flat," Liam muttered.

"Actually six months, I'm first," Zayn announced and Liam glared at his now ex-lover with a huff.

"Why is that if I dare ask?" Liam muttered, brown eyes battling.

"Because I fucked him first," Zayn smirked.

"You unfaithful little…"

"I'm sorry… What was that Payne?" Louis snapped, smiling with a feigned innocence, fluttering his eyes. "I'm so sure Peazer would like to know about Harry early wouldn't she?"

"Okay, I'm gone, I've got actual things to do that matter," Liam murmured and walked out with a slam of the front door and Harry just stared after him.

"He really seemed so nice," Harry whispered and sighed, "Louis I've got to give you a lot of credit, I thought that'd be you."

"He's just upset, once it settles, and I think six months will be enough time, he'll adore the idea, and adore you again," Zayn said with a smile and began eating again.

"We should watch a movie!" Niall piped up, going over to Harry's television where movies were hiding underneath.

"How about the Inbetweeners?"

"No! That's so old and over played," Louis pouted going over to him and helped him sift through movies while Harry moved to sit on the couch where Zayn was already sitting.

"How about the Avengers?" Niall suggested and Louis high fived him, putting the movie into the DVD player before moving back to sit next to Harry while Niall sat next Zayn, the movie beginning to start.

Ed came down staring at them questioningly as he had his guitars in one hand and a large suitcase in his other hand. "What's going on? Where's Payne?"

"He left, had to hang out with the girlfriend," Zayn replied tonelessly.

"I see, you are in deep shit aren't you Haz?" Ed responded grabbing his keys and wallet, stuffing the objects in his pocket as he made his way towards the door.

"Yeah… Where are you heading off to Ed?"

"I'm starting the tour today Harold… Remember? I've got to go, or else they'll get mad at me," Ed sighed, picking up his stuff after fluffing Harry's head and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in five months babe," Ed said smiling, going out the door.

"Shit… Right… Bye!" Harry began thinking, Louis having a similar look.

"When do you two leave then?" Niall asked looking around Zayn with a curious look.

"I leave in a couple days," Louis murmured, glancing to Harry, worry flashing across his eyes.

"I leave in a week or so… Since I'm Lou's opening act in his Eurasia tour," Harry murmured, thinking a bit more.

"Then I'm your opening in the Americas," Louis responded a small smile flitting across his face.

"Guess it's just me and Zayn then for the next couple months right?" Niall said looking to Zayn with a playful smile.

The tan boy chuckled and pulled Niall into an arm hug pinching his slightly chubby cheeks. "Of course, us daddies got to get to know each other right?" Zayn responded with a shy laugh. He slowly released Niall, who was continuing to giggle, causing all the boys to laugh, releasing tension and stress that had been built up for the past couple days.

**4 WEEKS LATER**

They all hugged at the airport, well, Harry, Zayn, and Niall, since Louis was already coming with him. Once they pulled away, the two-touched Harry's stomach gently smirking at him.

"Take care of our baby," Zayn said smiling.

"Send us monthly pictures, and pictures from the ultrasounds!" Niall said bouncing excitedly.

Louis took Harry's hand in his own and gently pulled him back. "Come on we've got to make our flight, our management is getting angry," Louis murmured in Harry's ear. The curly haired brunette waved good-bye to them and trotted away after Louis who had rolled his eyes and went inside seconds ago.

"They are such sappy saps," Louis muttered as they walked through the turmoil.

"They just want to make sure the baby is okay, it is theirs too for now," Harry sighed smiling slightly at Louis.

"I want it to be mine, and a girl," Louis nodded smiling at Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder, chuckling.

"Mmm, I want…" Harry huffed slightly and shrugged, "I don't know…" What he really wanted was for it to be over, but he wasn't going to ruin any of his new friends' dreams.

"You're just one of those people that like surprises," Louis sighed softly and sat down once they got to their plane that was slowly loading people. They would have to wait so that people wouldn't make a fuss when they would board.

"Yeah… because I handled this one so well… I'm pretty sure I broke Niall's entire house before leaving, and then my room when I got home," Harry murmured.

"The little leprechaun probably needed to redo his house anyway, don't sweat it Hazza, and your room probably needs to be revamped as well," Louis snorted, ruffling his brown locks.

"That's one person's opinion."

"And I'm the one person that matters."

"In your mind maybe."

"My mind is the only mind that matters."

"Again, that is only one person's opinion."

"Do not make me repeat myself Haz… I will destroy you if you do."

"You wouldn't destroy the man that's carrying your maybe baby?" Harry asked, making his green eyes and innocent as he looked at Louis with pouty lips.

"Oh please don't give me that look, you're impossibly not innocent, and I'll destroy you after you have the baby," Louis snorted rolling his eyes.

"Obviously the baby needs a mother to raise it."

"Fine! I'll destroy you after the baby is born," Louis huffed, crossing his arms, "But that's as late as I'll push it back."

"Good…" Harry giggled, trying to hold them back, and keep a straight face.

"My opinion is the only one that matters."

"So does this mean you destroy yourself since you repeated yourself?" Harry asked softly, biting his lip to keep himself serious.

"Fuck you Styles!" Louis growled.

"Ah! There's our band mates!" Josh, Harry's band member said laughing.

"OF course they're fighting, I thought you two got over your stupid feud?" A member of Louis band huffed.

"Oh we d-," Harry was about to smile and say they weren't but of course Louis interrupted him.

"We wouldn't dare, he's a leech, lets board now then," Louis huffed standing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tour

**Month 2**

**Paris, France**

Brown curls were seen over the top of the couch, as a movie played. The two bands had stopped in France for a couple days, and while Louis was throughouly enjoying it, Harry had confined himself to his room, blaming it on his sickness and pregnancy. He really hadn't gotten sick since they left on tour. Harry was really hiding from Louis, who had taken to being his normal "sassy" ass holish self again.

"What are you doing? Get off your fucking bum, you're in Paris…" A familiar high male voice huffed from the doorway.

"Go away Tomlinson," Harry grumbled, shifting himself so he was lying down on his side.

"Oh, back to sir names are we Styles, what have I done now?" Louis asked with a grunt, slowly moving to the couch until he was standing in front of the television, just to make a point of angering Harry.

"You are acting like you did before you found out that I'm pregnant," Harry murmured, "I'm tired and nauseated, I don't want to deal with your bitchiness."

"Oh, Hazza, are you feeling lonely? Do you need hugs?" Louis asked softly, moving down on his knees slightly, gently petting Harry's head.

"I need you to treat me properly or else both of our tours will be going down in flames," Harry grunted pouting,"And yes… I could use a cuddle or two," Harry murmured.

"Good, because I want to see how my baby is doing," Louis smiled, shifting himself over Harry and behind him, pulling him close, rubbing his stomach gently, kissing the back of his ear and shoulder.

"Which baby?" Harry asked with a small laugh.

"Both of my babies," Louis chuckled, kissing his jaw, and capturing his lips when Harry turned around to face Louis slightly. He flushed and gently kissed Louis, who eagerly kissed him back, running his hands up and down Harry's body, gently placing Harry's leg over his hip, one hand moving to touch his baby.

"Louis… I'm not in the mood for this," Harry whispered frowning slightly pulling away slightly.

"Come on Haz… You're stressed out, stress isn't good for the baby, or for your performances…" Louis cooed, trying to encourage him. He kissed his lips gently, rubbing his body the way he found that Harry liked. Louis' mouth ended up on Harry's Adam's apple when he finally gave in.

"Okay… Fine… This one time only." Louis smirked and continued to let his hands roam over Harry's body, glad to have him panting in pleasure. He began removing clothing, knowing in his head it wouldn't be the only time on their tour that he would get Harry to give in.

**Month 3**

**Sydney, Australia**

The sun was shining bright out as two bands were relaxing together on a yacht. Harry was shirtless for the first time in a while, letting the sun tan his skin and shine on his small protruding belly. His eyes were shut and he was letting the wind ruffle his curly dark brown locks. Harry felt relaxed for the first time in weeks, not even the times did he let Louis take advantage of him relax him.

"You know all of Australia is staring at your pregnant belly," A voice said as the body sat next to him.

"They'll just think I'm getting a beer belly," Harry murmured.

"Are you not going to tell anyone that you're pregnant?" Louis asked a small frown and disappointment in his voice.

"Niall said wait until after five months because there could be complications before then, and it'll get every where if the baby doesn't make it past then," Harry sighed out, seeing that he wasn't going to get a relaxing day. He sat up touching his belly slightly before leaning forward on his knees.

"Oh… And if Niall said jumping off a bridge would be good for the baby would you do it then?" Louis asked with a snort.

Harry smirked, mirth evident in his eyes, "I might consider it. I'd do some research on my own too though."

"You are a twat," Louis huffed, and shifted himself so he was sitting in front of Harry, his legs on either side of him.

"Says the twit in front of me," Harry smiled at him, leaning towards him expectantly.

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned forward pecking his lips. "You're really needy aren't you? Does the baby give you the delusion that we're in a relationship?" Louis asked and slowly pulled away standing up and walked away.

Harry stared after him, his golden green eyes wide, his mouth open in shock at the words. He stood and slowly walked towards the edge of the boat, catching eyes with Louis, and a couple other band members and jumped over the edge, hearing people yelling right as he entered the water. He stayed under for a couple minutes opening his eyes seeing the fishes below him.

He saw bubbles spread around him again like someone had dove in, and looked up, and he saw Louis' glaring face. Louis darted to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist, swimming back up with Harry. Once they were back on board and found out fine Louis slapped Harry's shoulder.

"Do you want the fucking baby to die before the five month mark?! Are you really that suicidal! Don't you think about other people?!" Louis shouted at Harry.

Harry in response just gave him a deadpan face. "I didn't realize you cared what happened to me. We're not in a relationship, why would you?" He asked softly, and gently touched his stomach.

"I care…" Louis murmured and pulled Harry close, slipping his hand down to touch his very small baby bump gently, "I really do… I'm just scared Harry… What will they do when they find out we're together?" Louis asked softy.

"I didn't realize you could get scared… And are we in a relationship now?"

"Of course we are… I care about you… And it's not only because you're carrying my baby," Louis whispered kissing him gently. Harry didn't want to ruin the moment by telling the boy his fears, if the baby wasn't Louis', he had seemed to fallen for the man he had hated for so long. He wasn't ready to pop his bubble, or theirs.

"You know, they might already suspect that we're together," Harry whispered against his lips.

"Mmm, lets give them something to talk about, since they have all their cameras on us anyway," Louis smirked and pulled Harry closer, kissing him deeply, keeping one hand on the back of his head, the other wrapped around his waist.

Harry was not complaining at all, and all thoughts of Louis' possibly broken heart and promises left his head, holding his face in his hands.

**Month 4**

**Canada**

"It's fucking cold outside," Louis growled, as he stood outside bundled up with Harry, waiting to get into a movie. He had promised to take Harry on a proper date, now that they were seemingly in a relationship that called for these kinds of things. It was also their only free time away from the press and their management.

Even if the body guards were doubled after Harry's last appointment, and the fan's getting a bit wilder.

"I'm toasty warm…" Harry smiled, hiding a bit more of his face into his scarf with a large dimpled smile.

"That's because you've got that big belly giving off an extraordinary amount of heat," Louis smirked, reaching to gently touch Harry's covered belly. "And it's your fault I'm cold anyway, making me stand out here waiting for a movie that's probably not even that good."

"But you're being a good boyfriend… And look, they're letting people in now! Nothing to worry about," Harry said smiling even bigger kissing Louis gently.

"We're not going to get seats… there's at least a hundred people in front of us, and they're definitely not going to let these big guys go in with us," Louis muttered, gently taking Harry's hand as they walked up to the usher who looked at their numbers and then their body guards.

"Sorry, we don't have enough room for four, only two," The male said.

Louis glanced to the body guards who just shook their heads, and Louis sighed out, moving his hand to the small of Harry's back, leading him down the street. "I told you," Louis grumbled, he had actually really wanted to see the movie, but what could you do when the world seemed to be against letting bodyguards into public places.

"How about we have coffee or a nice dinner? I'll even pay," Harry asked softly, taking Louis' hand in his own again to spread the warmth.

"Alright… But I'm not letting you pay, I'm taking you out for a date, not the other way around, and anyway, you're not supposed to have coffee," Louis smiled at Harry, feeling a bit civil for once. It really seemed that Louis was taking all of the mood swings for himself, and Harry was just his normal carefree, but careful self.

**Month 5**

**Dublin, Ireland**

Harry was glaring at the management and Louis who was smiling kindly, reassuringly, and empatheticly at Harry, a look he thought he'd never see on the male's face. Louis slowly released Harry's hand as he was told to go on stage, Louis would go on after him, once he was mentioned. This was the moment Harry would be coming out with the fact that he was pregnant, not that people hadn't figured it out, it was just important to mention.

He walked on stage as best as he could with out waddling, and sat down in the plush chair, sitting up straight so that he wouldn't have any pressure or pain. The woman snorted and giggled, asking Harry if she could touch and he nodded smiling kindly.

"So… How's pregnant life treating you Harold?" She asked, pulling back, crossing her legs, smiling kindly back at him.

"Better than most women I'd say," He chuckled and glanced off for a moment before coming back, "I must give them props for being able to do it for mileniums before we realized that we could do it too…" He snorted.

"So, do we get to know who the father is? Can we assume it's your boyfriend Louis Tomlinson?" She laughed.

"I hope we can assume, we only started dating a week before the tour started, so… It's always a surprise don't you think?" Harry laughed, watching as Louis came in from the other side, sauntering over, waving slightly before kissing the women's cheek, sitting next to Harry.

"And Mr. Tomlinson is here! I remember just a year ago you two were getting into fistfights! What's changed this?" She asked, her thick Irish accent reminding Harry of Niall. His thoughts drifted off to the blond perky Irishman. In recent months Niall and Zayn had started dating, Zayn had finally broken it off with Liam who continued to refuse to tell Danielle all that he had done. Harry continued his thoughts about this as Louis talked about how their fist fights turned into something more.

"Hello? Where'd you go Haz?" Louis asked smiling.

"Oh! Her accent just reminded me of Niall, like if he was a women, he'd look just like her," Harry said, smiling and winking into the camera.

"He definitely would, just not as beautiful as you Carmin of course!" Louis smiled at her, relishing in her flush.

"Well… Louis what do you plan on doing once the baby is born? Will you two be living together or maybe married?" Carmin asked waggling her eyebrows at Louis expectantly.

"We'll see love, I can't give any of my plans away, except that I'll be taking care of these two for as long as I live," He smiled at Harry, pecking his cheek.

"How's the tour going? Louis, The Rouge, as popular as ever, and Harry, White Eskimo, is gaining a massive fan base, rivaling Louis'."

"Great." Louis had put his arm around Harry's shoulder, playing with his curls.

"Awesome." He sighed squeezing Louis' knee.

"What will you do since you have the baby now Harry? Will you go back to White Eskimo after a couple months or are you quitting the band?"

"I will be staying in the band, I'll work out my baby details with the management. That's what they're there for right?" He smiled and nodded when he saw them giving the signal of commercial. She signed them off until later and thanked them.

Louis helped Harry stand up which he thanked him for because he seemed to be wincing slightly. Once they made their way towards the back door Harry was panting softly leaning against Louis whining out.

"What's going on Hazza?" He asked worried, holding him tighter.

"Con-Contractions… I think," He whispered and shut his eyes trying to contain the pain of the muscle contractions.

"How many minutes apart are they? Did your water break?" Louis began asking a million questions and Harry couldn't focus on them, he was ready to buckle over in pain, and before he fell, the security guards picked him up, carrying him to the car, getting him inside before speeding off to the doctor.


End file.
